Stained Innocence
by wwerockz
Summary: Christina and Randy meet through family. All Christina wants is a happy life...all Randy wants is her. Randy feels as if he is the man for Christina. He loves her daughter and her...he wants to be her guardian angel. OC/Randy WWE FIC
1. The Ortons

Okay, so I got ANOTHER great idea! I'm going to end some of my other fanfics because I was just doing them as I went. In this story, just because the little girl's name is Summer, doesn't mean that's me. GOT IT? LOL. I can't really show you guys a picture of her because…I can't put mind pictures…but I will put Christina's picture on my page! So check that out! And also check my page for Christina's outfits! Christina is like in all of my fics…LOL.

**

* * *

**

"Mom, does this look nice?" Christina asked her mother as she looked to the back of her outfit in the mirror

"You look lovely, sweet-heart," Lilith said as she smiled warmly at her gorgeous daughter

"Thanks," Christina returned a slight smile

"Is Summer ready?" asked Lilith

"Yeah, I just need to go put her shoes on," as Christina got up she picked up Summer's shoes

**

* * *

**

"Elaine!" Lilith burst

"Lilith!" Elaine burst as well

"Wow! You sons have grown so much!" Lilith said as she had a huge grin on her face and gave Randy and Nathan a warm hug

"Ha-ha! They're mommy's big boys! OH MY GOD! Your daughter! She is even more beautiful then I remember!" Elaine eyes widened "BECKY!"

"Becky? Who is this Becky you talk of?" Lilith joked as Becky came sprinting down the stairs

"Remember me? Your favorite one!" Becky giggled

"Of course I remember, dear!" Elaine said as she hugged Becky

Bob, Chris (Christina's father), and Summer came into the room

"Bob! You look even older now! Look at those grey hairs!" Lilith laughed

"Look at those wrinkles and crows feet!" Bob joked as well "Ha-ha, you look lovely Lilith,"

The ones who entered and the others all hugged then Becky went upstairs, back to her friends, while the others parted ways. Christina took a seat at the couch while Nathan and Randy joined her as well.

"Hi, I'm Nathan," Nathan stuck his hand out

"Hi, I'm Christina," Christina shook his hand and gave a smile

"And he's the other one," Nathan joked "Ha-ha, Randy,"

Randy stuck his hand out as well and Christina shook it then Randy said "So, our parents were friends…"

"I guess, my mom always talked about Elaine," Christina replied with a huge smile

Inside, that smile melted Randy "Yeah, same with my mom, well about Lilith, of course,"

Summer ran into the room and jumped on top of Christina's lap which sort of confused Randy and Nathan until Nathan spoke "Your sister?"

"Ha-ha, nope, umm, she's my daughter," Christina smiled again not afraid to show it

"Hi!" Summer sprang

"Hi, what's your name?" Randy asked as he smiled at her

"Summer! Like the country!" Summer said with pride

"Ha-ha, you mean the season?" Randy chuckled

"Nope! The country! It's called Summerville!" Summer frowned "Right, Mommy?"

"No, sweet-heart, he's right, it is the season," Christina explained to Summer

"I think I've been to Summerville before," Randy tried to cheer up the little girl

"Really?!" Summer said as she jumped up and down

"I think so!" Randy chuckled

"OMG! Mommy! We HAVE to go! Please?!" Summer begged

Christina took a jokingly glance to Randy and said "Of course we can go,"

"YAY! WE have to go shopping! LIKE NOW!" Summer said as she tugged on her mom's arm

"Later, sweet heart, right now we're visiting this nice man's home," Christina gave a warm smile to her beautiful daughter

"NO! I WANT TO GO NOW!" Summer screamed as she stamped her foot

For some reason it made Christina a little sad to see her own daughter screaming at her that way so she just said "Baby, we can go later,"

"AWWWW! HMPH!" Summer screamed in frustration as she crossed her arms and turned the opposite way of her mom

"Summer?" Christina said in a soft tone

"No," Summer said

Randy then spoke up and said "How about I take you to Summerville tomorrow?"

Summer then sprang in the other way and said "Really?!"

"Yes, how about you ask your mommy first?" Randy smiled

"Mommy, can me and….what's your name?" Summer asked

"I'm Randy," he smiled again

"I like that name! Mommy, can me and Wandy go to Summerville tomorrow?" Summer jumped up and down with her bottom lip pushed out

"Of course, Summer," Christina answered as Summer jumped into her arms

"How about you ask mommy if she wants to come along also?" Randy said as Nathan left due to his phone ringing

"Mommy, can you come too? Summer asked

"Hmm, I don't think so…I'm gonna leave you with Randy," Christina joked with her Mom

"NO! I need you Mommy!" Summer saddened

"Ha-ha, okay, honey, I'll come,"

"YAY! PLAY DATE! ME, WANDY, MOMMY!" Summer shrieked

"Food's ready! And what's that I hear Summer? You have a play date?" Lilith said as she entered the living room

"YES! YES! YES!" Summer said as she ran into the kitchen to tell her grandfather

Randy and Christina both got up and headed to the dining area as everybody seated

"So, how are you two getting along?" Bob asked as he looked toward Christina and Randy

"We're doing just fine," Christina smiled at Bob

Lilith took a glance to Christina and Christina replied with the 'What?' look until Elaine spoke up and said "How about we all meet up again tomorrow?"

"That sounds wonderful," Lilith agreed

"Grandma! Me, Wandy, and Mommy all have a play date tomorrow! So we're all booked!" Summer said between bites

"Then I guess you three will be staying behind," Elaine answered with a smile

"Okay!" Summer smiled as well

"Hey, I just realized, you never told us who this little lady is sitting right here," Bob said

"Ha-ha, that's my granddaughter, Christina's daughter," Chris said as he slapped Bob on the back

"Where's the luckiest man on earth then?" Elaine joked as everybody at the table laughed except for Christina and obviously Summer due to confusion

"They parted ways when Summer was born," Lilith spoke after the laughter left the room

The Ortons suddenly felt bad for laughing and Elaine said "I'm sorry, sweetie,"

Christina said nothing until her phone rang a low tone "Umm, I'll be right back,"

Christina stepped out of the dining room and entered the kitchen then checked the caller ID noticing it was an unknown number "Hello?"

There was a low breathing sound and then the voice spoke "_Hey, beautiful, where are you?"_

"I'm out of your life, that's for sure,"

"_Not for long, babe, you and Summer are BOTH going to be mine! I deserve to have my daughter! We BOTH worked hard to have that baby! Don't act like you're the only one who cared for her! Don't you remember your sexy body when we both made sweet naughty sex to each other?"_

Then the tears streamed down Christina's face, staining it "I remember,"

"_You know your tiny little red outfit you wore? I still have it…you could put it on again and make love to me once more,"_

"You bastard, you think I'm ever going to come back to you? Especially MY daughter?!"

Ignoring her say he continued "_I still have all the pictures from that night, all of them…not one single picture is missing. I remember how beautiful and innocent you were, we made sex that night, in and out, in and out, went my fingers. You were the most naughtiest sex doll I ever made love to, but when we had sex, it wasn't love from you, it was only me, you then turned into a total bitch and left me,"_

"You don't need to remind me about that night, Michael. That was the same night you started abusing me,"

"_Mikey…Mikey…I remember when you used to call me…Mikey, what happened to all those good times, Christina? What happened to us?! EPSPECIALLY, what happened to our happy family?! ME, YOU, AND SUMMER, OUR BELOVED DAUGHTER?! The girl needs TWO parents in her life! You just can't go and get married and announce her as someone else's daughter! THAT IS MY DAUGHTER! SHE CAME FROM US! SHE CAME FROM THE VAGINA WHERE I WORKED HARD MAKING LOVE TO! Where are you Christina? I need to pick up my family, tell me where you are,"_

Then all of the tears spilled out and stained Christina's lovely face. They have stained innocence. "Leave me alone, Michael. Please,"

"….." dial tone

Christina decided to stay in the bathroom for a while and try to calm herself down, not wanting the Ortons to see her in that state, more especially , Summer.

**

* * *

**

"Christina's been gone an awfully long time, do you mind checking on her Randy?" Lilith asked

"Of course," said Randy before he left the table

Randy then headed to the bathroom she was directed to and softly knocked on the door and with a low tone he said "Christina?"

She cleared her throat and said "Yes?"

"Your mom asked me to check on you,"

"Oh, I'll be right out," she said as she dabbed her face with a wet napkin and opened the door

"Are you okay?" Randy asked "You look like, umm, you've been crying,"

"I'm fine," she replied

"You sure? I don't mean to push you, if you wanna talk about it, we can talk?" Randy said nervously

"It's really nothing," Christina said again

"Okay, well let's go back in," Randy said

"Okay,"

**

* * *

**

They all sat at the dinner table all chattering and Lilith noticed Christina looked a little uncomfortable "Christina, sweet heart, you okay?"

All the chatter went quite and she said "I'm fine, mom,"

"Okay," she said as she gave a final glance still not convinced "I think we'll head back now,"

"Awwww! Lilith! Why don't you and your family stay?? We have plenty of room!" Elaine begged

"Hmm, well we _do _have our luggages," Lilith said "Chris?"

"OH hell yeah!" Chris said with excitement

"Then I guess we'll stay!" Lilith burst

Christina then thought "_Holy shit, this is just GREAT,"_ she then said "Umm, where can I put the little one?"

"Randy will show you, darling," Elaine said with a warm smile

**

* * *

**

Christina then kissed Summer good night and stood up and said "Well, I could stay here with her,"

"If you want to, my parents have plenty of room in here," Randy whispered as him and Christina stepped out into the hallway

"It's fine, I'll stay with her," she smiled "So you live somewhere else?"

Randy was sort of surprised she actually _talked _to him and said "Yeah, I'm just right across the street, try not to miss me too much," he then chuckled

"Ha-ha, you got me there," Christina tried to joke still thinking about the phone call

"Can I ask you something?" Randy asked


	2. Time to Talk

"Sure, Randy, what is it?" Christina asked with curiosity

"All night, you looked like something was bothering you, are you okay?" Randy asked

Christina sighed and said "Honestly, there is something, but I don't think I should really tell you, I wouldn't want you to get hurt,"

"Is somebody hurting you, Christina? I'm a _big _guy, it's not that easy to knock my down," Randy's voice raised

"Shh, can we talk tomorrow?" Christina asked

"Of course," Randy smiled warmly as he gave Christina a hug

"Night,"

"Night,"

**

* * *

**

Summer jumped up and down on her mom and said "Mommy! Mommy! Get up! Today's our play date!"

"Honey, nobody's even awake, " Christina groaned

Lilith stuck her head in and said "Actually, everybody's awake,"

"Thanks for the heads up, Mom," Christina said as she pulled the sheets over her head

"MOMMY! GET UP! I wanna go now!" Summer said as she tugged on the sheets

"Okay, okay, sweetie," Christina said as she got up, gave Summer her toothbrush and toothpaste, then Christina brushed her own and chuckled at Summer struggling trying to brush hers.

**CHECK MY PROFILE FOR OUTFIT**

Christina and Summer came down the stairs and as if on cue, Randy entered through the front door "Hey, girls, you ready?"

"YES!" Summer said as she ran down the stair and hugged Randy's leg

"Looks like somebody already likes me," Randy smiled as he ruffled Summer's hair

"Mmhmm!"

"Ha-ha, let me go get Summer some food and then we'll head off, okay?" Christina said

"Sure, sure, you guys eat, I have to run back to my house and pick my phone up," Randy replied

"Kay," Christina said as she waved

"BYE, WANDY!" Summer said as she jumped around and danced

"Ha-ha, you little weirdo," Christina joked

"Thank you, Mommy! I love you too!" Summer sang

**

* * *

**

"We can't take her to Summerville, where ever that is, so where should we go?" Randy whispered as he chuckled

Christina laughed as well and said "Well her favorite store is Libby Lou, so the mall?"

"Okay, ha-ha she's sure a girl," Randy replied

"So you married?" Christina asked

"Nope, single," Randy said as he moved his head side to side "What about you? Well I know you're not married, but you're dating?"

"No, I passed that after I had Summer,"

"Oh, so you're not into dating anymore?" Randy asked

"I don't know, men these days aren't really that decent," Christina said looking back at Summer

"Yeah," Randy said sarcastically "I TOTALLY know what you mean, girlfrieeeend,"

Christina giggled and said "What about you?"

"Yeah, single and ready to mingle," Randy stated

"What does mingle mean, Wandy?" Summer asked

"It means to make friends," Randy spoke up

Christina was surprised how fast he could've thought of that "Ha-ha, you sound like you have experience,"

"Nope, she's like the first kid," Randy chuckled

"Aww, but you're so good with her," Christina said as she smiled at Randy

"_God DAMN she is so gorgeous! But she probably has some boyfriend issues. She is just so beautiful and sexy!! GOD! She melts me so bad." _Randy thought to himself

"Elo? Earth to Randy?" Christina trilled

"Yeah, Randy's still here," Randy said as he came back to earth "Yeah, well I'm a natural," Randy chuckled

"Ha-ha, you sure are, sweet heart," Christina joked

"So, about last night, how about tonight you come to my place for dinner so we can talk?"

"Sure, but I first have to ask my parents if they can watch Summer," Christina said as she took another look at Summer

"She can come too," Randy said

"Are you sure? She might get bored," Christina asked

"It's okay with me, but your choice," Randy said

"It's okay, she'll be bugging us a lot so I'll leave her with my parents," Christina replied with another smile

"Okay," Randy said returning the smile "Guess what, Summer?"

"What, Wandy?!" Summer said with excitement

"WE'RE HERE!" Randy jumped

"Ha-ha, calm down, cowboy, it's only Libby Lou," Christina said she patted Randy on his back

Randy chuckled and said "Jump with us, Christina!"

Christina laughed and stepped out of the car when she was going to get Summer, she was already in Randy's arms. Christina looked over at them and she felt so good inside that someone actually liked Summer as well.

"Aww, you guys look so adorable," Christina said as she pinched Summer's cheeks

"Ow! Mommy!" Summer whined

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Christina said as she kissed Summer's cheek while she was still in Randy's arms

"OMG! THAT'S RANDY ORTON! AHH!! AND SOME GIRL! UGH! WELL SHE IS PRETTY! OMG! WHO IS THAT LITTLE GIRL! RANDY ORTON HAS A KID?! OH MY GOSH! LIKE TWITTER! LIKE NOW! LIKE AHH!" a fan girl screamed

"Just ignore them," Randy mumbled to Christina and Summer

Summer crossed her little arms and said "HEY! DON'T TALK ABOUT MY MOMMY AND MY FWEIND THAT WAY! THAT'S NOT NICE! HMPH!"

Christina let out a small gasp and said "Young lady, don't EVER talk to ANYBODY that way, or me, you, grandpa, and grandma are all going to leave Randy's mommy's house and go back to Chicago,"

"Hmph! That isn't nice!" Summer said before she put her head on Randy's shoulder

"Summer Lilith Lumiere, you have to listen or I will ask Randy to take us back home," Christina tried

Summer still stayed in her position and hugged Randy even tighter when Randy said "Summer, your mommy is right,"

"Okay, I guess we have to go back home then," Christina fake sighed

"NO! I'LL BE A GOOD GIRL!" Summer shouted as she turned etching for her mom

"You promise?" Christina said crossing her arms in refusal to Summer

"Mmhmm!"

"Well okay," Christina smiled as she held her daughter in her arms

"Ha-ha, your good with her," Randy whispered to Christina

Christina kissed Summer and out her down as she said "Four years,"

"Ooh, she's big," Randy chuckled

"Yeah," Christina smiled to Randy

**

* * *

**

"Are you sure, mom? Christina said in a worried face

Lilith frowned and said "Christina, you go have fun with the future luckiest man in the world,"

Christina then had a firm face "Fun? Luckiest man in the world? I don't think so, he said he knows something's bothering me,"

"Sweet-heart, just go on and tell him," Lilith gave a warm smile "He's a sweet man,"

"I don't know, we just met like two days ago," Christina said as she rubbed up and down her arm

Lilith gave Christina a little nudge and said "You're a brave girl, sweetie, go ahead,"

"Well, we'll see, Mom. I'll see you later, bye." Christina said before she gave her mom a hug and left

**

* * *

**

**SAME OUTFIT FROM PLAYDATE**

"You're looking good tonight, Christina," Randy smiled as he lead her on in his house

"Thanks, you too, buddy. Wow, your house is gorgeous," Christina said as she smiled at Randy as well

"You didn't bring Summer?" Randy frowned

"Aww, I'm sorry," Christina said as she playfully frowned as well

"Ha-ha, so, outside?" Randy offered

"Umm, sure," Christina smiled as she played with her hair a bit

They both stepped out of the back patio and Christina stared at the huge blank lawn and said "Where are we gonna sit, Silly?"

"On the grass, smart one!" Randy replied as he jumped on the grass and spread his arms out

"Aww, thanks for being my chair," Christina said as she pretended to sit on him

Randy stood up and chuckled "Okay, okay, I'll go get a blanket,"

"Okay," Christina smiled

Randy then left inside the house and then Christina's phone began to vibrate "Hello?"

"_Are you sure you're not a blonde?"_

"Michael, what do you want?" Christina whispered

"_No need to whisper, sweet heart, are you trying to hide me from someone? You're actually trying to hide your own husband?"_

"You're not my husband, what do you want, Michael?"

"_What I want? What I want?! Hasn't it been clear to you for these past couple years? WHAT I WANT YOU AND MY DAUGHTER BACK! THAT IS WHAT I WANT BACK YOU MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF SHIT SLUT!"_

"Please, Michael, I'm sorry, I apologize for what I did wrong. Can you just please leave me and Summer alone?" Christina whispered trying to fight her tears back as she saw Randy about to approach her

"_You listen up, bitch. Are you stupid or something? Don't you know that I can track you through your phone? I cannot believe I knocked something up as stupid as you. But mmm, that was THE best sex I have ever had in my whole LIFE,"_

"Please leave me alone, I have to go," Christina whispered into the phone before she smiled at Randy

"You okay?" Randy asked as he set down the blanket on the perfectly cut green grass

"Uh, yeah," Christina fake smiled

Randy's face turned stern and he said "Umm, yeah, about last night,"

"Yeah…I don't think it's safe for you to know, Randy," Christina said as her face turned stern as well

Randy sat down and motioned for Christina to also and said "Like I said, I'm a _big _guy, it isn't that easy to knock me down. If someone's hurting you, Christina, you can just tell me. I know we just met like a couple days ago and everything, but we've become friends these past couple days. And I care for all of my friends, just because you're the newest, doesn't mean I don't care for you the least,"

Christina felt a little better but she was still worried about her and her daughter "Are you sure?"

Randy held Christina's hand in his and said "More than anything, Christina,"

Christina softly squeezed Randy's hand and said "I don't know how to start,"

"Anywhere," Randy said as he still held Christina's hand

"Well, one night I was feeling so down, so this guy named Michael comforted me. Then we went out a few times, and then we fell in love. We were so in to each other that I couldn't get him off my mind for one second, we always had to be together. I was so blinded by love that I blocked everybody out from my life, except for Michael. He was so sweet to me. And then I guess he felt as if he could control me so the abuse came. At first it was just rough in sex, but then it was out of sex." Christina's tears started flowing down her cheeks "I was like his little slave, or sex toy. He began punching, cutting, abusing, raping me." Christina's tears were rapidly streaming down her face like a storm

"Christina, I'm sorry, did I push you into telling me?" Randy asked as Christina buried her neck in Randy's neck

Between sobs Christina said "It's fine, Randy. I would have to tell you sometime,"

"Is there more?" Randy asked as he ran his fingers through Christina's hair

"Yeah," Christina said as she sniffed and held her head up "One time, the neighbors heard me screaming so they called the police. They came and arrested Michael and I was sent to the hospital. I had bruises, scratches, cuts, even some fractured bones. But they found out I was also pregnant. Michael eventually came out of jail and he wanted me to have an abortion. But by the time he was out of jail I was 8 months pregnant. Trust me, that was SUCH a painful pregnancy. But it was all for Summer. After I had the baby, Michael went back to the abuse. Police caught him on spot again and filed a restraining order. So me and Summer moved in with my parents. And now, here I am."

"I am so sorry, Christina," Randy said as his eyes welled up

Christina noticed and said "Don't cry, Randy. You're a big guy, remember?"

"Yeah, I'm a big guy, don't worry, Christina, nobody can touch you as long as I'm here," Randy replied as he hugged Christina

"Yeah , but I live in Chicago," Christina sniffled

"But you guys won't be leaving for a while," Randy said as he stood up and so did Christina

"Well, we'll see, he just called me after you left," Christina said as she looked down

Randy held her chin up and replied "That bastard will never lay a finger on you as long as I'm alive," then Randy leaned in for a kiss.

**

* * *

**

**THE SONG BAD ROMANCE ROCKSSSSS! I might make the trailer for this with that song…maybe!**


End file.
